


My Pet (Kousuke Fujishima x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, K Project - Freeform, Makeup Sex, Multi, NSFW, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kousuke fujishima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Kousuke attempts to make things up to you after bringing home another stray.NSFW, a really sweet Kousuke, some great lines in there honestly, Gender-Neutral reader





	My Pet (Kousuke Fujishima x Reader NSFW)

That was it. That was the last straw. When you walked into your bedroom to find a large dog laying on your comforter, you had finally had it.

“KOSUKE!”

You could hear a faint shuffling sound out in the hallway, and you saw his fiery hair poke out from the side of the doorway, his eyes nervous and his brow knit with hesitation.

“Come in here...”

The man whined a bit and reluctantly stepped into the room, fiddling with the edge of his hoodie. You crossed your arms over your chest and raised an annoyed eyebrow at your boyfriend.

“Why?”

The man didn’t meet your firm gaze as he glanced around the room, silent for a minute before explaining himself.

“Well, it was raining earlier and she was hiding in a box on the street. Poor thing was shivering like crazy. Didn’t have a collar so I figured that she was a stray. So--”

 

“--you brought her home. Dammit, Kosuke, you can’t keep doing this! Those sheets were brand new and now they’re ruined! She needs to go now.”

Kosuke looked at you a bit sadly, and you tried your damnedest to hold your reform. You always had a hard time standing your ground when he pulled that face.

“But the animal shelter’s closed. She’s got nowhere to go... I’ll set up a little spot for her in the living room and get her some food. She won’t be too bad!”

You sighed deeply and let your boyfriend lead the akita out of the room. You grumbled lowly to yourself as you proceeded to pull the dirty bed dressings off of the mattress. You were really sick of him bringing home stray animals, and he knew it, too, but he was just too compassionate to help it.

You soon felt two strong arms wrap around your midsection as you worked on the sheets and a familiar pair of lips brush against the skin of your neck, placing soft kisses on the surface.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again... Please don’t be mad at me. I’ll take her to the shelter first thing tomorrow morning. Promise...”

The way that his lips caressed your skin made your reform begin to shift; they brushed the most sensitive parts of the opaque surface, eliciting small moans from your throat. His large hands ran beneath your shirt, slowly, inch by inch, feeling the skin that lay beneath the material. His hand continued upward on your body, eventually lifting the piece of clothing from your torso, which he deposited to the ground. His tender lips kissed down the back of your neck as his hands flitted over your sides, causing a shiver to spread down your spine, your breath becoming heavier from his advances. You wanted to stay mad at him, show him that you meant what you said, but with every kiss and every bit of skin he touched, you found yourself beginning to slip from the idea.

Your body twitched in reaction as you felt his hands move to the button of your jeans, which he quickly undid before pulling them down with your underwear, his hands brushing against your thighs as he completed the action with smooth motions. He brought an arm around your waist, holding you securely against him as his free hand snaked down your abdomen to stroke your aroused sex. You let your eyes slip closed as his familiar hand played and caressed your sex, the coil inside you beginning to tighten up.

“I promise to make it up to you~ Just be good and I’ll show you.”

He reached a hand over to your side table, taking the lube out from the drawer with ease and pouring some into his hand. He gently turned you and pressed you back onto the bare mattress, causing you to lay back as he brought himself to stand on his knees over you, coating his cock in the clear liquid. You watched enraptured as his hand twisted over his flushed dick, the sight making you even more eager for the clansman. You wanted that cock in you, you really did. The way it stood all pink and flustered in his slick hand, how it twitched with arousal every so often.

“I promise... From now on, the only animal allowed in here is me~”

When he surmised that he was thoroughly prepared, he slid his arms beneath your thighs, lifting them to your chest before pressing into gently, filling your tight hole bit by bit. You could feel his thick cock opening you, and you gasped out in utter arousal as he hit your wall, your hands gripping the back of your thighs. He looked down at your blushing face and began to thrust deeply into you, the sounds of his wet skin smacking against yours beginning to echo throughout the room. His cock throbbed inside you as he pressed in and out of you, and his groans hissed past teeth as his pleasure built on top of itself. Your sensitive hole was tightly gripped around his shaft, and you could feel every bit of him as your walls were pressed flush against his lengthy cock, every movement he made causing your pleasure to mount just as fast as his.

“K-Kosuke~ Ahhhnn... faster~ P-Please~”

Wanting to comply to your wishes, he shifted from his slow-paced movements to fast thrusts into your pink hole. The air had heated with the warmth of your mixed body heat and pants of arousal, and your hands laced into his orange hair with ease, your fingers knotting in his fluffy locks. Just that simple move caused shivers of pleasure to shoot down his spine and straight to his sex, causing it to twitch inside of you.

“Sh-Shit.... gonna cum~ Cum with me baby~”

Most of the time you liked to last longer with him, but now you were feeling unusually needy, and you wanted to see him burst. The man swiftly began to pound into your throbbing core, feeling your walls gradually begin to tighten around him. Your moans and gasps of pleasure were heated as you moved your hips to meet his, feeling his length fill you to the brim time and time again. 

Your coil soon sprang loose, and you felt your back arch as your orgasm washed through your body, warming you from head to toe, causing your toes to curl and your hands to tighten in his hair. You felt his seed burst inside of your greedy hole, filling your well-pleasured canal with the warm milky substance.

As you both floated down from cloud nine, you let your fingers untangle from his hair and he sat back on his heels, keeping you both connected as he pulled you up into his lap, planting loving, gentle kisses along your collarbone.

“So... do you forgive me?”

“Mmmmm, I don’t know. I think you’ll have to make dinner to persuade me a bit more.”

“What?! No fair...”

“Ah ah ah~ Good pets do what their owners tell them~”


End file.
